Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Reduction of power transistor input, output, and feedback capacitances may result in operating frequency and bandwidth increases and transition time reductions for these semiconductor devices. A relatively large power transistor output capacitance may limit high speed operation and may lower device efficiencies. The output capacitance may be due to the coupling of the source and the drain terminals of the transistor through a thin dielectric in the body region or a junction of the source/body and drain region. In some applications, the body region and the source region of the transistor may be electrically coupled using a metallized contact. As a result, the body junction may form a depletion capacitance with the drain region thereby contributing to the output capacitance. The output capacitance may have a planar area component at a bottom portion of the body region and a vertical component in the sidewalls of the body region.